


Reflection

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Series: Clark and Kara's relaionship [1]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: but sometimes cant stay happy, kara reflects on her childhood, karas trying to be happy, maybe she hates her cousin, theres a part of her that resents clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: Sometimes Kara thinks back on her childhood. From growing up on Krypton to staying in the Phantom Zone to living on a different planet completely. She comes to the conclusion that she's not sure that she likes but knows she can't always keep up her facade.





	Reflection

There's a part of Kara that resents her cousin. Maybe to the point that she hates him but not constantly. That feeling only comes up when she has the time to sit and think about her childhood.

It'll start with off with memories of Krypton. Before her parents make her leave, before the planet explodes.

To happier memories where her Aunt Lara was expecting Kal, how excited she was to meet her little cousin. Then it would shift to the birth of Kal-El and she remembers that she'll do anything to protect him.

It would fade into the day her parents find out that something bad will happen soon. And Kara knew there was _something_ going on when they ignored her questions. It wasn't until the day of, when her parents and her aunt and uncle rushed her and baby Kal to two spaceships. That's when she knew how serious it was.

"_Whatever happens, Kara. Make sure you protect Kal with everything_." She remembers her aunt say before shutting the pod.

She remembers flying through space until her pod gets stuck. And all she can think of is _Kal? Kal where are you? Rao I hope you're safe and healthy. _

So much for the promise she made to herself and her aunt Lara.

With being stuck, all Kara could do is think. Think about her family back on Krypton, hoping they survived and happy. Wondering what happened to Krypton to make it explode the way it did. Wondering what happened to Kal, and hoped he made it to wherever they were going. 

Then the hallucinations came.

God, they were the worst.

They felt so vivid, so real.

She still gets nightmares of the Phantom Zone. Granted, now there weren't as bad as when she first arrived on Earth. But they scared her nonetheless.

She remembers feeling her pod getting knock free and thinking that it was another hallucination. It wasn't until she landed and found her baby cousin all grown up and helping her that she found it was real. 

(Though there were days where she was second guessing herself. Where she couldn't tell from hallucination to reality. But Alex was a great part of keeping her from going into a hole. Even if Alex hated her at the beginning, that's what helped a lot for Kara. And she's thankful for Alex though she's never told her sister.)

When Kal (later she was told that his name was Clark) found Kara a loving family to give her a home, she was thankful. But that was the last time she saw her cousin. And she wondered, how could the only family she had leave her and figure out everything alone?

That's when the resentment started to seep into Kara's mindset.

Why would he leave her with a family and think they would be okay? Why wouldn't he want to stay and help Kara? Teach her what she can do and how to control her powers? Why would he just abandon her to a family who knew next to nothing about raising an alien child? Why not come and visit to check up on her to see how she was doing?

As she grew up, she learned to keep it in and not let people see. So, she adapted the happy-go-lucky persona. Because even when she feels herself breaking, she didn't want to let people know. That's when she makes herself believe that Clark did it out of love. 

She pushed the resentment deep down and replaced it with love. Because to her, that was easier to believe then thinking otherwise.

Sometimes though, that resentment comes seeping through. 

Like when she learned about Superman. How she can do the same thing he can, yet he's allowed to fly around saving people. Whereas Kara had to keep that part of her secret and never reveal it. Or when she moved to National City and gotten a job. All she received was a text from him, wishing her good luck.

Instead of him coming to see how she's doing, he sent James. Convinced him to move to National City and get a job at CatCo. (At least that's what she believed anyways.)

The only time she would see her cousin, was either on the news or if she happened to be in the same city he was in. 

There are times where she wonders if he really cares about her.

When Supergirl made her debut, all she gotten was a pat on the back and praise on doing a good job. She was happy sure, but it still felt a little bit empty. Because even then, he rarely came to see her.

And when there's a threat bigger then Kara could handle, all Clark would tell her something motivating and it would feel (to her at least) like he was just making up excuses.

Did he really hate her that much that he didn't want to see her?


End file.
